Ono (The Lion Guard)
|enemies = Janja (formerly), Cheezi and Chungu (formerly), Nne and Tano (formerly), Janja's clan (formerly), Mzingo (formerly), Mwoga (formerly), Makuu (formerly), Makuu's float (formerly), Makucha, Mapigano, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Kovu, Outsiders, Kiburi (formerly), Kiburi's float (formerly), Kenge, Scar, Shupuva, Njano, Nyeusi |type of hero = Avian Hero/Insecure |size = 250 }} Ono is one of the main characters and the tetartagonist in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, based on the 1994 film The Lion King. He is a young egret and along with his friends Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte form The Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands from threats such as hyenas. He was voiced by Atticus Shaffer who also voices Peedee Fryman. Personality He is one of the more easygoing members of the group, being friendly and group-oriented. He is used to spending time around other animals and is content to be part of The Lion Guard. Ono is also shown to be blunt, as he is able to lay out his feelings without sugar-coating. He is by far the most realistic member of the group, as he always thinks things through before jumping in. When it comes to his role on the Lion Guard, Ono is brave and has a knack for following the rules. He obeys Kion's orders without question and proves himself to be plucky and thrifty, considerably useful when it comes to scouting out a situation. His principles are clear in his willingness to fight with his full heart for the Circle of Life, and he is a valued member of the Lion Guard for his intelligence and ability to see things from afar. During the final confrontation against Scar, Ono saved Bunga from falling into volcano, consequently sucking too much smog that resulted with near loss of his vision. He gave up his position as the keenest of sight to Anga, but still remain as a member of the Lion Guard after Kion bestowed him the new title of the smartest. History ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' When Bunga and Kion race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they encounter Ono, who along with his flock, flits fearfully out of their way. Later, after Kion learns that he is to lead the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Kion's father Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, the team learns that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles which have cause a stampede, trapping Kion's older sister Kiara. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even the hyenas' leader Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. ''The Lion Guard'' Set after the film, Ono continues serving in The Lion Guard. In Season 1-2, the Lion Guard continues battling Janja and his clan, through also comes up against other villainous animals such as the new crocodile leader Makuu (who has since reformed), a pack of jackals led by Reirei and most recently, the spirit of Kion's great-uncle Scar (who was the leader of the previous Lion Guard). Though Kion is the protagonist, Ono is sometimes the focus of certain episodes. In the Season 3 episode "Battle for the Pride Lands", Ono starts to lose eyesight after saving Bunga from falling into a volcano. Because of this, he passes his title of Keenest of Sight to another bird named Anga and becomes the Smartest member of The Lion Guard. Afterwards, Ono and the Lion Guard leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life in order to heal himself and Kion (who had been scarred in battle by Scar's snake ally Ushari). In this series, Ono and the Lion Guard come up against their old enemy Makucha and his All in One. Gallery The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar T5-f224a9ca15ec.png Lion Guard End.png The Lion Guard Imagetlgbatlg.jpg|Ono and The Lion Guard Ono-and-the-egg_(366).png FB IMG 1563480580181.jpg|Ono, Beshte, Fuli, Kion, Bunga, Anga and Makini in a promo picture for Season 3 of The Lion Guard. Grown_TLG.png Lion Guard Grow Up.png Tumblr f5d5cdaf591e98cf1d9f9cbbf93c2eff cad414eb 1280.jpg Imagetlgcwtbqkok .png Imagetlgbatkkksno.png FB IMG 1522445497366.jpg The-savannah-summit (493).png Let-sleeping-crocs-lie (519).png Battle for the pride lands (420).png Janja.jpg Others The-Lion-Guard-the-lion-guard-39759995-1920-1080.jpg Imagetlgcwtbqkkbbfo.png Imagetlgeotbtlgpbr.jpeg Trivia * Ono was the Keenest of Sight in The Lion Guard. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Good Category:Insecure Category:Sidekicks Category:Rescuers Category:Right-Hand Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Sensational Six Heroes